


a patient brew

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time a student is sent to his office Severus makes them tea. The tea is laced with a pain reliever and some students are catching on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a patient brew

Tea becomes a vital tool when Severus is headmaster of Hogwarts. He makes sure that troublemakers are sent to his office and he makes sure they drink a cup of tea. Some are harder to convince than others and perhaps he bullies most of them but he makes sure no student leaves his office without having a cup of earl gray, prepared by himself and laced with a pain reliever. Students like Weasley and Longbottom are in his office so often that they catch on and sometimes ask for a second cup. There is an uneasy balance of trust. Unlike Potter it seems some of his friends are capable of grasping a bigger picture and willing to wait to hear his story. Or maybe he is too hopeful and they just take the relief where they can get it. It is far stronger than anything a Gryffindor is capable of making. Severus doesn't want to teach and they especially do not want to learn from him so the result is shoddy potion makers in that house at a higher rate than the others. There is a sense of pride in the lotions he sees under the cuffs of robes to combat bruises and cuts. Clearly they learned something. They are all waiting. Maybe that is the vibe that Weasley and Longbottom and the rest pick up from him. He too is waiting for Potter to make his move and Merlin help him for thinking it but to save him.


End file.
